Hit And Miss: Pillow Fight Talk And Close Mistake
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: This is my one-shot for my best friend/ almost twin sister. Her OC Becca and Logan are back again...but will drama change how they see each other? *Not a sequel to We're Gonna Have The Time Of Our Life* PS- I LOVE U BECCA! R&R


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH! I don't Becca either, she is my best friend/almost twin sister.**

**A/N: Hey fans(or whomever you may be!)! I'm so sorry for not posting anything for a while. This came to inspiration when I read my story about Becca and Logan. so I hope you all enjoy this(especially you, Becca)!**

**Becca AKA Adriana Rhode (Check out her work she is a way better writer than me!)**

* * *

><p>Becca and Logan had been friends for a few years now. When she started at the Palmwoods as a dancer, she didn't have many friends, but now she has Logan and the rest of the guys and Kendall's sister Katie, and girlfriend, Alycinn.<p>

One night, she was thinking about her relationship with Logan while she was on her balcony. She's has liked him since they've been friends a couple of years back. She really wanted him to like her back, but he had a girlfriend who she was close friends with. She couldn't ruin that. She _did_ want him to be happy…but with her.

Her phone rang in her pocket, but she didn't wanna answer it, so she left it be. Her ringtone was Enchanted because like Taylor Swift sang,_" I was enchanted to meet you"_. That's exactly how she felt about Logan, but it was a secret to him. She's always been the one to hides her emotions.

Her phone rang again, annoying her even more than her thoughts, so she took out her phone. It was the same guy her heart should've belonged to.

"Hola, Logan. What's up?" she asks her best friend.

"Oh…nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out." Logan says to her.

"Camille didn't wanna hang out?" she asked in a snarky-esque tone, even though she hadn't meant to.

"Um, no. She's busy practicing her lines with Alycinn. Are you okay? You sound kinda pissed off." He asks, a bit scared, but mostly worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry, and when I'm hungry, I get kinda snarky." She said, trying to cover up her feelings.

'_Why am I sounding like this? I can usually cover my feelings better than this.'_ She thought.

"Well, can I come over? The guys are playing video games and barely even know I'm here." Logan asked, drawing her out of her thoughts

"Sure, just come over." She said, excited to be spending alone with Logan.

"Thanks, Becca" he said, before hanging up.

She put her phone back into her pocket. She ran to hurry and change into something more…attractive. She didn't want Logan to think she looked like a girl on one of her lazy days, which was exactly what she was wearing clothes for. Well, her lazy days are pretty much every day, so there really wouldn't be a big difference from what she usually wears.

She went inside to set up her DVD player and get some snacks. She heard a knock while she was in the kitchen and she yelled for the person to come in. Logan walked into the apartment, looking around for Becca.

"Becca, where are you?" he questioned.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yells back to him.

He walks into the kitchen with a small smile on his face.

'_She looks so pretty…wait! You have a girlfriend you can't be thinking about your girl best friend like this.'_ He thought.

"Wanna watch a movie, Loges?" Becca asks, breaking his thoughts this time.

"Sure, I could go for a movie." Logan says, walking to the movie shelf.

"How about Beauty and the Beast? I know you love that movie." He asks her.

"Sure and if you tell anybody, I'm not gonna talk to you for a month." She says.

"Haha, I won't ever tell a soul about it." Logan says with one hand in the air and the other over his heart.

Becca laughed before asking, "What are you doing? You look like you're getting sworn in at court. Just go and put the movie in, weird man."

Logan laughs and puts the movie in and sits down next to her. They laugh the part when Gaston tried to win Belle's heart, but she so didn't fall for that.

As the movie came to a close, the two teens weren't a bit tired. Becca got up from the couch to go and get her camera…or so she said.

Logan sat there in peaceful silence except for the credit music and a ruffle of something every few minutes. He waited for Becca to come back, but she didn't for a while. He went to investigate after 20 minutes passed by.

He walked down the hall and to the last room at the end. He didn't wanna barge in after that time he caught Kendall and Alycinn making out in their room. He shuddered at that moment and knocked on the door.

**No Answer**

He knocked again to make sure she wasn't dead or anything.

**Still No Answer**

He opened the door with his eyes closed in case he saw something he wasn't supposed to see. He called out her name just to make sure if she didn't hear him. He opened his eyes to see Becca lying on the bed, not moving…_**at all**_.

He ran to her motionless body to check her pulse. He felt her neck to find out she was weak. All of the sudden…Logan got hit with a pillow in the back.

"Haha, I tricked you well, didn't I?" Becca said, laughing so much when she saw Logan's distressed face.

"Dude, how could you _fake_ that? I thought you were dead!" Logan, seeming pissed at her for this stupid prank.

Becca made a pouty face as she hit Logan again with the pillow,"Awww, Logan! Come on, your face was priceless."

He grabbed the pillow from her hand and hit her with it, "That's what you get for faking!"

Becca laughed as she grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit him again," That's what _you_ get for being a fun sucker outer!"

They had a full on pillow fight, laughing at one another when they got hit with the pillow in the face or anywhere else for that matter, until Becca tripped over her purple carpet and fell on Logan, who was behind her.

She landed right on Logan's chest and her face directly in front of his. Becca had a blush spread across her face as soon as she and Logan made bodily contact. Logan had a slight blush too.

He moved his face up just about an inch to observe her face a little closer. Her eyes were a pretty dark and her hair was covering one of her eyes very cutely. She looked very pretty at that moment. He moved up a little closer, almost connecting their lips until…he got a text message.

_Forget the moon, ignore the sky__  
><em>_Cause the whole world is all yours tonight__  
><em>_Get it girl, it's your time__  
><em>_Shine until the morning light_

Becca got up from Logan and he checked his message. It was from Camille.

'_I'm finished rehearsing! Ken N Aly r suckin faces again so…wanna hang? I'm comin to B's house to get u. Hope ur not busy! ~Cami ;)'_

There was a knock at the door. Becca got up to get it and opened up to Camille. Logan was right behind her, neither of them saying a word.

"Hey baby! Hey Becca." Camille said to them both, who acknowledge her silently.

Logan walked over to Camille and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he turned to Becca, who looked like she was going to burst into tears right then and there.

"Becca, what's wrong? It looks like you've been crying." Camille asks, letting go of Logan's arm to hug her friend.

"It's just a guy…toying with my emotions. I'll try to get over him." She said, looking _directly_ at Logan.

"Well, whoever he is, he's stupid to mess with you. You should really find a new center of affection" Camille said, not knowing anything that just happened.

"Yea, I'm gonna try. He's a little hard to get over, but I'm gonna try." She said, tears daring to slip her eyes.

"We have to go to that diner down the street before they close, so we'll see you later and we hope you feel better." Camille said as she started to pull Logan away.

"Bye, Becca." Logan said quietly as he left her vision.

"Bye, Logan." she returned smally.

She closed the door and slid her back down it.

'_How could I be so stupid?' _She thinks as she cries out in heartbreak and pain.

* * *

><p>Please R&amp;R! I hope you at least liked this story and if you didn't...you're TURKEY JERKY!<p>

PS- There is a sequel to this! It'll be up in a couple of hours!


End file.
